Beleriand: Prophecy
by Luna Nightwyn
Summary: The rebirth of the ancient land of Beleriand and restoring of the Two Trees...Based on the concept of the Second Prophecy of Mandos listed in The Shaping of Middle-earth.


_**Alternate Universe Theory:**_

I been researching the histories of middle earth for this story and will do my best to keep it to the tale.

The inspiration for this story began after I stumbled on to a few facts about J.R.R Tolkien; he wrote in a letter that; "_The Lord of the Rings__ is of course a fundamentally religious and Catholic work; unconsciously so at first, but consciously in the revision. That is why I have not put in, or have cut out, practically all references to anything like 'religion', to cults or practices, in the imaginary world. For the religious element is absorbed into the story and the symbolism__."_

And ….The Dagor Dagorath, Sindarin for Battle of Battles or Final Battle, is an event described in the works of J. R. R. Tolkien. The published Silmarillion ends with the recounting of the voyage of Eärendil the Mariner, but this is due to an editorial decision by Christopher Tolkien.

So I am sorry if the religious references offend you.

* * *

><p>In the beginning, Eru created the heavens and the earth. And the earth was without form and void, and darkness was upon the face of the deep. And the Spirit of Eru moved upon the face of the waters. He created the light of the heavens and the world and all that was within it.<p>

Then he created a race of Man.

Eru planted a garden eastward in Eden, and there he put the man whom he had formed. He created this land and blessed it above all other earth for he loved it greatly. The tree of life also stood in the midst of the garden, and the tree of knowledge of good and evil. The tree of Life was filled with silver  
>light and had dark leaves (silver on one side). The tree of Knowledge was filled with a golden light and had gold-trimmed leaves. Each tree, in turn,<br>would give off light for seven hours (waxing to full brightness and then slowly waning again), so that at one hour each of "dawn" and "dusk" soft gold  
>and silver light would be given off together illuminating Eru's garden.<p>

Eru told the race of man they could eat of all fruit of his garden except the Tree Of Knowledge of good and evil.

It was then, Morgoth, in the form of a serpent, moved within the garden and came upon the race of man and beguiled them to eat of the forbidden fruit. When Adam and Eve ate of the forbidden fruit, the world of men fell. Eru in anger cast them out, for they betrayed him and not repented but tried  
>to deceive him. He took his garden and created another world for it. He created elves to keep it; under the light of the stars he ordained them<br>journey to the land of Beleriand, his new Eden.

The elves who obeyed where blessed among all elves and became the Eldar. And their magic was great. They collected the dew of the trees for sources of light and water. In the new world stood his trees of Knowledge and Life and their light encompassed the land. And they were named. The elves called the Tree Of Life, Telperion, and the Tree of Knowledge was called Laurelin. And there were a great host of Ainur that had seen Morgoth's power to corrupt Eru's beloved creations and followed him. They granted him their power for they were jealous. For Eru favored the race of Man above them.  
>In time, Morgoth descended this garden with his army and there was a great war in Beleriand, which caused its destruction. The two trees were devastated from the violent battle and the last fruit was taken from each tree. The fruit of the tree of Knowledge became the sun, and the fruit of Life the moon.<p>

The Elves that first came to Valinor especially loved the tree Telperion, a second tree was made of its likeness, except that it gave no  
>light of its own and was called Galathilion. This tree was brought down by Sauron, save a single fruit which was saved by Isildur. And thus did it become<br>the White Tree of Gondor, a city of man. It had many seedlings, yet one by one they fell and only one was left standing and it stood dead, for no more seedlings could be found.

Eru found within his first race of man those who repented and worked to redeem themselves in his eyes. This lessened his anger and he saw purpose within them. He entered in with them many promises and covenants.

So he set a race of man upon Middle Earth, though he was weary. He created them without the inheritance of the power of the two trees, so they could not obtain the great knowledge nor live forever and ever. Eventually, Eru's first race of man appeased him and he gave them mercy and sent his spirit into womb of a woman to bring forth their redemption. And of her womb she bore a son, who held power over Morgoth and could subdue him. And it was given into the covenant of the first race of man to call upon this power.

The Elf Fëanor captured the light of the Two Trees to make the three Silmarils, also called the Great Jewels. The jewels now contained all the remaining light of the Two Trees. Therefore, the Valar asked Fëanor to give up the Silmarils so they could restore the Trees, but he refused. Morgoth then stole the Silmarils, and set them in his crown.

Fëanor sought after Morgoth to obtain them and failed. One of the Silmarils was recovered and gifted to the Valar and they placed as a star among the  
>heavens. The two remaining stones were cast into the sea and a pit of fire, and there they remain to this day.<p>

Eru knew this was not the end, for with Morgoth there would be another battle. And he would be slain in the Dagor Dagorath or Battle of Battles.

Eru then caused Beleriand to sink into the sea, but he did not forsake his garden. It was told, that it would in time be brought forth again. And all  
>his creations that follow him will walk with him in its majestic beauty.<p>

Many ages passed, and Eru's garden elapsed into legend. The Eldar grew weary and began sailing to the Undying Lands. With the third age coming to a close and the age of man approaching, Eru decided it was time to set the events in motion to bring forth his garden and return it to its former splendor. Eru knew that first the Silmarils had to be found and the land then reclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>-Disclaimer-<strong>

I do not own anything associated with Lord of the Rings, its characters or its existing plotline. I do however own the dark and twister thoughts in my head, my twisted sense of humor, and the alternate theory of this story. I will get no financial compensation for writing this story, save those who join my cult like following, and even then, it will be for other means.


End file.
